


Leave It To The Expert

by kissesfromkrug



Series: 5 + 1 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language, Montreal Canadiens, Pre-Slash, Pumpkin carving, reference to YouTube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: “What are you going to make?”“If you’d stop fucking talking, maybe I’d know,” Gally says cheekily, flashing a bright smile at his pissed-off teammate. “Now let the mastermind figure out his creation.”





	Leave It To The Expert

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, correct any typos, probably all fiction. :)

•1•

“Chuck, I’m so excited!” Gally chirps excitedly. “Guess what’s right around the corner?!”

“I do not know.” Alex straightens himself and peers down the hallway. He takes a few steps, to Gally’s confusion, and looks around the corner. “I do not see anything special.”

“ _No_ , Chuck, not _that_ corner,” Gally chortles, finally understanding. 

“Which one? That one?” Alex points to the end of the hallway, where another one bisects it. 

“No no, it’s not an _actual_ corner, it’s just a saying, it means that something’s coming up. What month is it?”

“Is this another trick?” Alex asks warily. 

“No, just common sense.”

“ _Which you don’t have,_ ” Alex mumbles to himself quietly. 

“What’s that?”

“It is October.” 

“Which means…”

“Hockey starts.”

“And?”

“Almost winter?” Gally groans, almost as if drawing the answer from Alex is painful. Meanwhile, Alex is the one beginning to feel annoyed. 

“ _No_ , what holiday is coming up at the end of October?” He asks. 

“Ohh, you are talking about Hallowe’en?” Gally laughs and asks, 

“Why did you choke in the middle of the word?”

“Choke?” 

“Oh my fucking _god_ , Chucky, never mind. It’s almost Halloween, and do you know what that means?” Alex opens his mouth, but Gally interjects, “Never mind, you probably don’t know. We finally get to carve pumpkins! It’s pumpkin time!”

“Pumpkin time…” Alex says to himself thoughtfully. “Cool.”

“Why aren’t you excited, Chuck? It’s my favorite holiday in the whole entire _year_!” He grabs Alex’s shoulders and shakes him a bit. “Get excited for me, will ya? Let’s go pick out some more pumpkins!”

“Why I have to go—“ Wait. _More_ pumpkins?

“Look, this is one I already carved yesterday,” Gally interrupts, shoving his phone in Alex’s face. He leans back a little bit to observe the work. “Isn’t it fucking _epic_?”

“What _is_ that?”

•2•

“Big enough?” Alex asks, picking up the 30-pound pumpkin with a grunt.

“Holy _shit_ , Chuck, no, that’s way too big,” Gally grins. “Put it down.” Alex follows him through the pumpkin patch, a small pumpkin twice the size of his hand catching his eye. 

“This one?” He picks it up and smiles a bit at it. 

“No, are you kidding? I’d put a knife to it and it’d go right through! Way too small,” Gally finishes, hands folded behind his back as he walks beside the rows of pumpkins. 

“Gally is so picky.” The Canadian snorts. 

“I only want the best.”

“Is there a story about a small girl who did not want hot soup or cold soup but she want the warm soup?” Gally sputters something, and Alex smirks. “Is what I thought.”

“Shut up.” They go through about a dozen more pumpkins before Gally finally decides which one he wants. 

“I not carve it, right?” Chucky asks, and Gally shakes his head. 

“Fuck, no, I wouldn’t _dare_ let you get close to my baby,” he replies, holding the pumpkin like a small child. 

“I will not pay for a cent, okay?”

“Of course not!” They arrive back home within 20 minutes, and Gally rushes around to get supplies to prepare. He sets out a large piece of parchment paper, putting out several knives, scoopers, and spoons, and a pile of toothpicks. “I don’t think this is everything, but I’ll start out with it.”

“I will watch you.” Gally wrinkles his nose at Alex and says,

“Creep.” Alex rolls his eyes and takes a seat across the covered kitchen table. 

“What are you going to make?”

“If you’d stop fucking talking, maybe I’d know,” Gally says cheekily, flashing a bright smile at his pissed-off teammate. “Now let the mastermind figure out his creation.” Alex huffs and leans back in his chair. 

•3•

“Chuck, no, don’t touch it!” Gally exclaims, lunging towards the table. Alex jerks his hand away from the half-finished pumpkin, the sixth one Gally’s made in the past two weeks. 

“Okay, okay, calm down, I not touch it,” Alex says with a frown, taking a few steps away. “Sit down and finish it then.”

“Don’t rush me, Chucky boy, I take my sweet time making masterpieces.”

“You say this every time,” Alex groans, frowning at the half-finished horse that’s carved into the pumpkin. “Let’s _go_.”

“Shut up, Chuck. I need to focus…” Alex sits down in the chair at the table once again, taking an unused piece of white paper and a pencil to doodle on. Gally watches him out of the corner of his eye, and as Alex finishes the outline of the pumpkin he asks, 

“You going to carve or stare at me?” 

“Shut up,” Gally mumbles, turning his body away from Alex as he resumes his task. He can’t help but eye Alex as he sketches, concentrating only on his project. He wrinkles his eyebrows, bites his lip, frowns in about 10 different ways, and Gally can’t help but sigh at his smile when he finally gets a detail right. 

“Work.” Gally blushes a dark pink as he takes a deep breath and tries to chirp Alex back, but all that comes out of his mouth is a squeak. He clears his throat and tries again. 

“I _am_ , I’m just thinking, don’t interrupt my creative process!”

“What is there to think about?” Alex asks without looking up. “You drew all lines on the pumpkin, all you need to do is cut them.” Gally nods emphatically, putting the knife to the pumpkin and slowly carving out a letter. 

•4•

“Ta-da!” Gally exclaims as Alex walks in the room, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his bed-head. 

“ _What? Why are you awake_?” He mumbles in Russian.

“I have no clue what the shit you just said—but this is my newest pumpkin!” Alex merely shakes his head in disbelief. 

“An _othe_ r one?” Gally nods eagerly, and Alex blinks several times before he gets a good look at the small pumpkin. “Is…is so small.”

“I wanted a challenge,” Gally grins, turning the pumpkin around so he can see every side. “Isn’t it awesome?”

“I not care,” Alex yawns, plopping down at the kitchen table. “Move this shit off so I can eat.” He tugs on the parchment paper under the pumpkin, but Gally just shakes his head.

“Eat somewhere else, I won’t let anyone who insults my works go near their immense beauty.” He stares pointedly at Alex and adds, “Especially someone like you.”

“What I do?” He yawns. 

“You insulted my talent!”

“Talent? What talent?” Gally rolls his eyes as Alex continues to sketch for many more silent minutes. 

“At least I know where I’m from,” Gally sasses, and Alex drops the pencil. He quickly stands up, looks down at his nearly finished drawing. 

“ _Fuck you, you insensitive bastard, go fuck yourself!_ ” He yells, ripping the paper in two and storming out. Gally picks up the two pieces of paper from the floor, putting them together and whistling.

“Not too bad…”

•5•

“That’s a winner right there.” Alex rolls his eyes and continues adjusting the fuzz on the front of his pumpkin.

“Yeah, is a winner,” he shoots back. “Win last place.”

“You didn’t even make yours, like—you just put a bunch of props on it to cover up for your average carving skills,” Gally says with a grin, brushing some pumpkin remains off his fingers. “This isn’t even Halloween anymore.”

“He feels that he might lose this one.” Alex looks up at the camera, and Gally rolls his eyes in mock disgust.

“Yeah right, to _that_ thing?” Carefully avoiding his pumpkin, Alex punches him in the arm. Gally squawks obnoxiously, and the camera people laugh at them.

“Don’t break it,” one of them says.

“Oh, it wouldn’t matter if you broke his, it didn’t take much work, obviously,” Gally says, dodging Alex’s blow.

About 30 minutes later, when the pumpkins are being judged, Gally stands off to the side next to Alex with a proud smirk. “You think you get this?” He asks the Canadian, who mutters, 

“Fuck off, of course I do. I used to do this every year.”

“I still am better.”

“Nah, not a chance.” Even when it’s determined that Alex wins because of the fluffy beard on his pumpkin, Gally refuses to believe that he’s lost. “Mine’s still more aesthetically pleasing, you know.”

“Big word for small guy.” This time, Alex darts away as Gally runs after him, thirsty for revenge.

•+1•

“ _I thought I ripped this…_ ” Alex says softly, taking the re-taped drawing off the fridge and admiring it. He looks to the table, where a pumpkin sits on a fresh sheet of parchment paper. Knives, scoopers, and toothpicks surround it, and Alex specifically remembers Gally telling him not to touch it. Why the hell should he listen to _Gally_ , anyway? 

“ _I’ll show him_ ,” Alex mutters to himself as he sits down at the table and scoops the guts out of the orange squash. When the disgusting mess is in the garbage, he slowly begins draw his old design on the pumpkin with a Sharpie. “ _I can make a better pumpkin than him and make him know it!”_ With long lines and small swirls, deep cuts and surface scratches, Alex uses his YouTube-gained knowledge to out-pumpkin the pumpkin master. 

He sits back after about an hour, admiring his nearly-finished masterpiece. Unlike the previous two pumpkins he’s carved in his life, he doesn’t use one prop, save toothpicks to help re-stick on pieces he’d accidentally chopped off. Alex nods at the pumpkin, leaning forward with the small knife in hand. “ _I can do this.”_

Just when Alex is tossing the remaining pumpkin scraps in the trash, the door swings open and Gally bursts in. “Guess what we’re going to be doing next week?” He exclaims with a blinding smile. 

“I do not care.” 

“We’re gonna—hey, is that my pumpkin?” 

“No, is mine now,” Alex defends, standing in front of it. “Don’t you dare—“

“Holy shit, that’s sick,” Gally interrupts, nudging Alex aside and leaning down to look at it. “That is my pumpkin though, right?”

“ _Was_ yours, yes,” Alex corrects. “I just—“

“Lemme guess: you wanted to impress me, eh?” Alex’s cheeks pink, and he shakes his head. “I mean, god _damn_ , it worked, this is fucking epic.” 

“You think?” Gally looks over and raises his eyebrow, and only now does Alex realize their close proximity. “I, uh—“ Words fail him as he goes to shove at Gally’s chest, but the only thing that results is Gally grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the table. “Um—“

“Shut up, Chuck.” Alex’s eyes widen as Gally reaches up and gives him a smacking kiss on the mouth. “I’m fucking impressed, ‘kay? Shut up and take a compliment.” He isn’t surprised by the second kiss.

 


End file.
